


A Reminder

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [35]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Pets, Vampires, Voyeurism, Werewolves, blood-drinking, dark!fic, dub-con, enslavement, evil!Merlin, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracula reminds Leander who's in charge. The group reaches Castle Lubita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reminder

The group took a day off from traveling so that Arthur and Will could both rest and Dracula could feed Arthur more of his blood. With every partaking, Arthur became stronger. His fever did not return. Dracula kept looking for signs of fangs, but none appeared.

“I do not see how he can come to rely on blood for sustenance but not have the fangs to take it,” Arthur overheard the Count say to Leander as Arthur awoke from a nap.

“Stop your fretting,” Leander replied. “You are like a love-sick cow.”

There was a loud thump and a strangled cry from Leander.

“You’d best watch what you say to me.” Dracula’s voice was a low growl that sent shivers up Arthur’s spine. “I value you as a cousin and comrade, but there is only so much I’m willing to take. In fact, I can think of a good use for that big mouth of yours. Percy!”

Arthur peered from beneath the cloak he’d been sleeping under to see the big man walk over from the other side of the grotto where he’d been sitting with Gwaine.

“Yes, Master?” Percy bowed.

“Leander has a gift for you. Unzip your trousers.”

Arthur could plainly see Leander’s eyes widening as Percy drew out his huge cock, as well as Will’s disheveled head popping out of his bedding on the other side of the room.

Leander shot a nasty look at Dracula.

“You seem to have forgotten who is in charge here, Leander. I’ve been patient with you due to your high status in our family and tribe, but today you get an important and much-needed reminder.” He pointed to the ground. “On your knees, and put that mouth to good use, since you can’t seem to keep it shut.”

Slowly, Leander dropped to his knees on the floor of the cavern, but not before folding his cloak as a padding for them.

Percy’s long phallus rose upward in interest. Just as Arthur wished he could move into a better position to see without being obvious about it, Dracula solved the problem for him.

“Arthur, come here. In fact, everyone gather round. It’s time you were reminded that I am head of the Dracul family and tribe, and that the castle we will sleep in by daybreak is mine, and I allow Leander to live there. Isn’t that right, my cousin?”

Leander looked as though he’d swallowed a lemon, but nodded as Will, Morgana, Gwaine, Gaius, Marcella, and Arthur all came to stand around them.

Leander opened his mouth to take Percy in.

At first he took only the tip, gently sucking. Then, at a motion of Dracula’s hand, Percy fed Leander more, until a quarter of his girth disappeared into Leander’s mouth. It had to be hitting the back of his throat by this time, Arthur reckoned, his own throat constricting in sympathy.

Dracula took hold of Leander’s ginger-coloured curls and yanked his head back.

“Come now, Cousin. I know you can do better than that. Open wider.”

Leander stretched his lips, and Percy pushed in a bit more, drawing a gagging sound from the man on his knees.

“For shame! Open that throat,” Dracula ordered. Leander took a deep breath through his nose and Percy pushed in more. His cock had grown wide and hard at the oral stimulation, the veins standing out under the smooth, pink skin. At a nod from Dracula, Percy began to pump, fucking Leander’s mouth as spittle ran onto Leader’s bearded chin.

Arthur watched Leander struggle to breathe steadily as Percy choked him on his phallus, pushing it farther into Leander’s throat until tears began to course down Leander’s cheeks. Dracula still held Leander by the hair, occasionally pushing him forward to gag on the monstrosity in his throat.

Arthur glanced at Will. His eyes were huge and his hands rested on his already slightly rounded belly. Arthur could only hope that Leander did not take out this humiliation on his pet later.

Percy closed his eyes and moaned, and although Arthur disliked Leander intensely, he began to wish it would be over, for Leander’s face turned red in effort, and his fingers clutched at Percy’s bare, hairy thighs as though in a death grip.

Finally, Percy gave a grunt and Leander began to swallow convulsively, unable to draw away due to Dracula’s firm hold on his hair.

When Dracula seemed certain his cousin had swallowed every last bit of Percy’s ejaculation, he let go; and Leander drew off, sagging back on the floor and taking deep breaths of air.

“Let us prepare to depart,” Dracula said, and everyone turned away, but not before Arthur caught the caustic look Leander sent Arthur’s way, as though it were Arthur’s fault that he’d been so reprimanded by Dracula.

***

As the Count had predicted, they reached Castle Lubita by dawn, entering the gates just as the birds began to awaken in the surrounding forest. They’d traveled the last fifty miles in the midst of the tall, thin trees with branches that reached like extended arms far over their heads, and a constant mist roiling at their feet. Many times Arthur had heard strange noises in the depths of the woods, but although he’d kept watch, he’d not seen anything of the magical creatures the Count had spoken of. He did, however, have the constant feeling of dozens of eyes upon them.

Leander had not spoken all day, his mouth set in a frown and brow furrowed in anger. Dracula seemed unaffected by his cousin’s pouting and spent the ride chatting with Arthur and occasionally Gwaine.

When they entered the gates of Castle Lubita, the Count dismounted his great black stallion and held his arms up to help Arthur down. Arthur balked a bit at being treated like a lady, and Dracula laughed at him, gripping Arthur’s arse in his hands once he had Arthur on the ground.

“I’m sorry, Love. You’re just so fetching, I can’t help myself.” He leaned in. “Are you getting thirsty?”

Arthur felt his heart pick up at the mention of fresh blood.

“As soon as we are alone, my Darling, we will partake of one another, I promise.”

Several stable boys came out to meet them and take the horses. Now on familiar ground, Leander straightened his back and began giving orders. A lovely woman rushed out of the castle, arms open wide in greeting.

“Papa!”

Leander embraced her. “Constance, my flower, it is good to see you again. Help your mother inside, if you please. He’s again with child.”

Constance went to Will, kissing his cheek, and led him up the stairs and through the wide door.

True to Dracula’s word, Castle Lubita was twice the size of Castle Dracula, immense in height and sprawling seemingly endlessly to the sides and back within the walled yard. As the sun sank the last few inches behind the mountains, a colony of bats immerged from the ominous-looking belfry, winging their way into the night in a dark cloud that blotted out the rising moon. A howl went up in the forest, followed by another and another. When Arthur turned to look over his shoulder, Gwaine and Percy had changed into wolves. They raised their large, furred heads to add their own howls to the rising cacophony around them.

Dracula led Arthur up the steep steps and inside a massive foyer of stone and marble with a huge, elaborate chandelier made of iron hanging from the ceiling, its candles dripping wax. A steady stream of people crowded them from all sides, chatting away and embracing everyone. When Dracula introduced Arthur as his blood mate, a general gasp went up in the room.

“The blond hair—he has the blond hair!” One girl whispered. She looked to be about eighteen years of age and had long, dun-coloured hair and hazel eyes. She wasn’t remarkably pretty, but had an engaging smile and smattering of freckles over her pert nose.

“Just like the tapestry,” a boy nodded. Arthur thought he must be Mordred, for he looked about sixteen. He was quite handsome, with large, innocent blue eyes that stared frankly at Arthur, and a pretty, red mouth.

When the Count raised his hand, a hush fell over the group. “It’s been a long journey, and we must rest. In an hour’s time, we will meet in the banquet room for introductions, but now I must take my blood mate to bed for a while.”

He started up the velvet-carpeted steps, Arthur’s hand in his. Arthur was tired, but his curiosity kept him staring avidly around at the many portraits that covered the walls.

“Are these all your ancestors?” he asked Dracula as they walked.

“Yes.”

“But…they weren’t mentioned in the history books I read.”

Dracula smiled. “My family likes to keep a low profile.”

Finally, they reached their destination—double doors opening into a large, windowless room dominated by a giant bed surrounded by emerald curtains. Dracula began to undress, and after a moment of looking around at the various tapestries on the walls, Arthur followed suit. When they were both nude, they lay upon the sumptuous bedding, and as Arthur stroked Dracula’s chest with admiring fingers, Dracula once again examined Arthur’s teeth. Seeing no fangs, he took a small knife that he’d laid on the table and brought the blade to his own neck, slicing until a line of blood bubbled to the surface.

“Drink,” Dracula invited Arthur, and Arthur moved forward, aligning their bodies, his eyes focusing on the stream of blood on the pale skin. He licked the droplets that had fallen to Dracula’s broad shoulders before moving up the smooth column of neck to suck greedily at its source. Dracula groaned, his erection moving against Arthur’s tightening groin.

“Yes…” Dracula’s hands came up to pull Arthur closer as Arthur wrapped his arms around Dracula’s back and sucked harder at the cut, eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy.

The Count kneaded Arthur’s arse cheeks, his breathing coming in fast pants. Arthur bucked his hips, their erections sliding together, as he swallowed the delicious nectar from his lover’s veins.

Dracula’s finger slipped inside Arthur, moving rhythmically in time with their undulating hips, one leg coming up to wrap around Arthur’s waist.

Arthur moaned, drinking steadily, renewed energy filling him with each glorious swallow.

When he’d drunk his fill, he pushed the Count to his back, enjoying the drained look Dracula wore on his face, and straddled his lover, sliding their dripping cocks together over and over again until they both arched their backs, ropes of pearly white seed spilling between them.

Dracula smiled lazily up at Arthur. “Now, it’s my turn.” He gently pushed Arthur’s head to the side and sank his fangs into him.

Arthur cried out, overcome by sensation, hands gripping Dracula’s strong biceps as his mind clouded over and a second orgasm tore through his body.

 


End file.
